A Differant Path
by jCOOLn
Summary: Naruto has grown tired of living in Konoha, so when he meets a silver haired boy who knows of a place where people who are 'different' are accepted he is quick to jump on the opportunity. The only catch is the silver haired boy's master is a nuke nin who will only let Naruto stay in his village if he agrees to some experimentation. Bloodline/Harem/Interesting.


(A Different Path Chapter 1)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other reference to any story or that story)

Naruto was floating in a large container full of some kind of liquid that he was sure wasn't ordinary tap water. Naruto was a five year old kid with spikey blonde hair, slightly tanned skin, three identical whisker marks on his face, crystal blue eyes, and was a little shorter than your average five year old, though he did have a good runners build. Naruto's body showed signs of malnourishment though that was being corrected by his 'hosts' at the moment.

He had made a deal with the devil as some would say and was currently paying the price for it. Naruto was less than happy with his lot in Konoha. He had never felt very welcomed there for reasons he hadn't known until he had come here, which is why he had abandoned the Hidden Leaf Village and joined up with one of its most well-known nuke nin Orochimaru of the sannin.

Apparently when he was born his mother, a feisty Uzumaki woman by the name of Kushina Uzumaki, was attacked by a man in a spiral mask. The man's objective was to take the Kyuubi for his own and lay siege to Konoha, but the Hokage at the time, the fourth Hokage also known as Naruto's father Minato Namikaze, realized that he couldn't kill a demon so he did the next best thing. He sealed it. Now apparently for a low class bijuu like the one tail it is possible to seal it within an inanimate object for a short period of time, but for a high class bijuu, the Kyuubi no less, that is impossible. The reason Kushina had been brought to Konoha was because only an Uzumaki had the ability to hold back the Kyuubi due to their powerful chakra and overpowered life force, so when the Kyuubi was running around playing squash the shinobi Naruto's father came up with the idea to seal it inside of his so.

This is the part that really pissed Naruto off. Apparently the Hokage could have sealed the nine tails back inside of his mother so when she died, because it was a very high possibility, it would kill the nine tails and it would take a while for it to reform, but apparently Naruto's father decided to seal the nine tails inside of Naruto with a seal that would take his own life when there were other seals that didn't require such a sacrifice thus leaving Naruto with two dead parents, an angry bijuu (The Yodaime didn't split it in this fanfic) stuck in his gut, a village full of people who hated him, and nobody to take care of him. That was the reason Naruto grew up hated and ignored all of his life and when the glasses wearing guy who brought him here told him, Kabuto Naruto figured his name was, Naruto about flipped out and killed him in his rage, but the glasses wearing guy was a lot stronger than he let on and quickly disabled him.

That is pretty much the reason Naruto was floating inside of a giant tube of water with needles stuck inside of his skin and some kind of oxygen mask on his face to keep him from dying. He woke up every so often but since he didn't have anything to do he would drift back to sleep. The snake man and Naruto had made a deal the other day using Kabuto as a messenger to go to and fro between them. Orochimaru wanted to do some kind of experiment on him that he believed only Naruto would be able to survive and in exchange Orochimaru would let him either join his village where he claimed there were lots of people like him, or leave and start a life under a different name which would allow him the ability to live a more normal life that wasn't full of discrimination and hatred.

(In Orochimaru's personal office)

Sitting in a dimly lit room was Orochimaru of the sannin and Kabuto his spy and right hand man. Kabuto had been ordered to come to Orochimaru's office and knowing the snake sannin's temper he quickly rushed towards his master's office ASAP.

Kabuto's trademark is a pair of black rimmed circular glasses, and he is rarely seen without them. He has onyx eyes and ash-grey hair, which is normally kept in a ponytail that extends to his upper back, with his bangs framing either side of his forehead. He wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, and dark purple fingerless gloves with armored plates on the back of the hand, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg. He typically wears a blue Otogakure forehead protector around his forehead.

Orochimaru was a tall man with extremely pale skin and waist-length black hair. He had a long face with pronounced cheekbones, golden eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes. He was wearing a plain grey garb with black pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back and blue tomoe-shaped earrings. He is wearing a black polo neck under it as well.

"Ahhhh Kabuto it's good to see you here. I take it Naruto-kun is getting better. That little case of malnourishment really did put a damper on my mood yesterday" spoke Orochimaru with a sickly sweet smile on his face.

Kabuto shuddered at the thought. He remembered how excited his master was about testing out whatever new experiment he had cooked up to test out on Naruto, but when Naruto had arrived yesterday Kabuto had examined him and declared he was to malnourished for the experiment because it could be the difference between success and failure. The snake sannin hadn't been happy about having to wait another day to test his new experiment out and he took it out on some prisoners who had tried to escape the southern hideout the other day. Their screams had been terrifying even for Kabuto.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama. The malnourishment was corrected much faster than I had originally predicted. It seems the Kyuubi's legendary regenerative abilities are greater than I had predicted and Naruto seems to have been born with his own regenerative abilities though to a lesser extent than that of what was given to him by the Kyuubi. It could be his Uzumaki heritage or because he gained some kind of benefit from being the child of a woman who was a jinchuriki though no other reports of such an incident have been well reported" spoke Kabuto as he handed Orochimaru a file on everything he had discovered about Naruto's body.

"Hmmmmm well I must say the Uzumaki really live up to their name as the clan of longevity. The boy's chakra is some of the strongest I have ever encountered, but it is probably due to the Kyuubi strengthening it. Even so I am sure it would be incredibly strong even without it. The regeneration I was expecting but you claim here that he has some kind of adaptation like ability. Explain" spoke the snake sannin as he looked over at Kabuto who was standing in front of his desk. He had heard of people having regenerative abilities but never had he heard of someone literally being able to adapt physically fast enough for someone to make it noteworthy.

"Yes it seems the boy's body had a unique ability to adapt to the surround environment and change to compensate for it. The ability isn't fast enough to let's say catch him on fire and then expect him to become fire proof the next day, but if he were to live in let's say the Land of Snow then I am positive his body would react and make it so he wouldn't be as effected by the cold as he normally would" spoke Kabuto as he started thinking about the possibilities of harnessing such an ability. To be able to adapt to anything would be a big step in the direction of his master's ultimate goal.

"Will it affect the experiment I plan to perform on him" asked Orochimaru as he continued to flip through Naruto's file trying to find anything that could pose a problem for him or his plans. He wanted to make sure Naruto survived, that the abilities manifested, and most importantly he didn't accidently let loose a pissed of Kyuubi in the middle of his secret village where he wouldn't have anywhere to go. Even he couldn't take on a tailed beast and live.

"Yes sir, if it does I am sure it will only increase the chances of Naruto gaining positive results during the experiment. His body should adapt and accept the genetic material a lot faster and more smoothly now. I believe that we should study this unusual trait and see if we cannot discover if it will allow us to make the experiments go through more smoothly" spoke Kabuto as he looked down as his master. He knew Orochimaru was excited about testing whatever it was he was going to test (He had been very secretive about what it was) but he didn't know why. Sure Naruto would more than likely survive, but why was that so interesting?

"Good then everything is all going as planned. If Naruto survives, and if he still has the trait, we will begin experimenting with the unusual trait Naruto has come forth with, but if he loses it than it is no sweat off our backs. Come I wish to begin the experiment as quickly as possible" spoke Orochimaru as he stood up and began walking down the dark hallways towards where Naruto was still in his glass jar. When they got to the where Naruto was Kabuto couldn't hold back his curiosity and asked Orochimaru what was on his mind.

"Orochimaru-sama you have been offally excited about this experiment. May I ask as to why that is?" Kabuto wasn't stupid, far from it actually, and he knew that if he pissed off his master death in the most horrible of ways was all he would get in the end.

"Ku ku ku ku oh Kabuto your curiosity is showing again, but I guess I could tell you. You see I plan on having Naruto becoming my 'body' of sorts in the future and he is the perfect vessel to bear that role." Orochimaru pulled out a special scroll that he used to keep genetic material from going bad from a safe in the room and laid it out on a table.

"What do you mean 'body' Orochimaru-sama? You can't really be thinking of using 'that' jutsu on him can you? The nine tails would kill you for sure and there is no way it would work!" Kabuto took a few steps back when he saw the look in his master's eyes. He knew he had crossed the line, and he really hoped he didn't die for it.

"You are very lucky I am in such a good mood today Kabuto. I don't plan on using 'that' jutsu on Naruto-kun yet. When I say body I am referring to when I remove the nine tails I will then absorb him for the powers I will be giving him soon. I will create a vessel for both the 'body', 'chakra', but I already have the one who will eventually give me my 'eyes'. When I have all three of these things I will be perfect and un killable. Eventually I will be able to learn all of the jutsu in the entire world" spoke Orochimaru with glee in his eyes. Kabuto sighed in relief knowing that his master wasn't going to kill him today and quickly left to start assisting him.

"Well what are you going to inject him with then" asked Kabuto as he started setting up everything for his master so that he would not start getting aggravated for not being able to hurry up with his experiment. Kabuto hadn't see Orochimaru this excited in a long time and he was defiantly not going to be the guy who ruined it for him, and received the snake sannin's true ire.

Orochimaru pulled out a vile and used a needle to pull out all of the purple liquid inside of it. The then walked over to a tube that was connected to Naruto and stabbed it with the needle. He injected the material and watched as Naruto started squirming around in what looked like pain. Orochimaru caught a glimpse of what looked like red slitted eyes which made him smile since he knew the Kyuubi was already at work keeping his host alive.

"The first sample of DNA will be some of the most important for him in order to survive. It is a mixture of Sakon and Ukon-kun's DNA. This will allow Naruto to more easily absorb other genetic material later in the future." Orochimaru quickly pulled out another vile, though this one was green in color.

Both of them waited and watched as Naruto's hair slowly turned an ashen grey color, but other than that it was the only thing that changed physically about Naruto. Orochimaru looked at Kabuto in an expecting way and Kabuto quickly began checking some of the machines that were hooked up to Naruto's body.

"He is adapting to the foreign DNA very nicely and I believe he will be able to use Sakon and Ukon's bloodline limit when he gets out" spoke Kabuto as he continued reading the charts to make sure nothing went wrong on his part.

"Good then that means Naruto-kun here will be getting his second enhancement now." Orochimaru quickly repeated the process of injecting another tube with a new batch of genetic material and back off to watch as Naruto changed once more.

This time Naruto's entire body seemed to shiver and began to react not so nicely to these new 'upgrades' that Orochimaru had put in him. Naruto's skin darkened slightly and his eyes changed to an orange red color.

"Orochimaru-sama what DNA did you inject him with this time" asked Kabuto as he examined Naruto. He was impressed that Naruto hadn't died yet as giving someone just one bloodline limit had seemed almost impossible so far, but as far as Kabuto was aware Orochimaru had just given Naruto two and though he showed some signs of pain he hadn't had any major signs of life or death so that was always good.

"Why it was Jugo's DNA of course." Now Orochimaru was grinning like a mad man.

Kabuto's eyes became wide as dinner plate when he heard this. Why Orochimaru would ever give Naruto the berserker abilities of Jugo he couldn't understand. Not even Jugo could control those powers and he knew Orochimaru well enough to know that he didn't want any powers he couldn't control.

"Why" asked Kabuto though it came out faint almost like he was too shocked to even ask?

"While you have been playing spy I have been experimenting and I have made lots of breakthroughs with the DNA I will be injecting Naruto-kun with. I know now what I was doing wrong and I can say that now Naruto-kun won't be experiencing any of those nasty side effects Jugo suffers from." Orochimaru's smile was like that of a shark, showing all of his teeth, especially the elongated snake like fangs that reminded Kabuto of all the experiments Orochimaru had done on his self.

"Wow I am very impressed Orochimaru-sama" spoke Kabuto as he smiled at his master and handed him the reports showing that Naruto was adapting well to the foreign DNA.

Orochimaru just chuckled and went back to injecting Naruto with more DNA samples. He injected Naruto with DNA from an especially gifted member of the Kurama clan (Mildly difficult to get), the Rinha's clan bloodline limit (Easy to get), Kimimaro's DNA (Easy to get), the DNA of a girl by the name of Ryuzetsu who had a unique bloodline limit that only her and her unknown clan could use (Easy to get), Mangetsu Hōzuki's DNA of the Hōzuki clan (Difficult for both finding his body and for getting the DNA since it was in a liquid form in the ground), Karin's altered DNA (Really easy to get), Naruto's Mother's altered DNA (Very difficult to get), Hanzo the Salamander's DNA (EXTREMELY DIFFICULT TO GET), Sasori's DNA (Difficult to get), the Third Riakade' DNA (EXTREMELY DIFFICULT TO GET mainly due to it being nearly impossible to harm scratch the guy's monstrous body), and the DNA of a boy who he suspected of having an unknown bloodline limit he found in one of the back water countries (Not so difficult to get).

"I think that does it. I don't believe Naruto will be able to incorporate any more foreign DNA without being killed Orochimaru-sama. It will take some time for his body to get fully adjusted to these new changes, but I believe it won't take too long" spoke Kabuto as he looked over at Orochimaru who was practically salivating as she stared at Naruto's extremely different body. 'He must really be looking forward to obtaining Naruto's body for his own. I am not surprised really who wouldn't want those powers' wondered Kabuto as he continued running scans on Naruto to make sure he was alright.

Naruto was now sporting orange red eyes (Got from Jugo) that had multiple circular patterns in them (Which he got from the girl Ryuzetsu). On each of his shoulders was a red dot exactly like the ones on Kimimaro's forehead, which was strange to Kabuto, but chalked it up to the 'enhancements' Orochimaru had done to the DNA samples. Naruto was now sporting a more muscular body that had a nice tan going for him (Got from the third Riakage). His face took on a more feminine while still handsome look (Due to the kid's DNA he got from the back water country). His hair reminded framed his face much like the Yodaime Hokage's had (much to Orochimaru's disgust) but was now the same fiery red as his mother's (Kushina or Karin's DNA caused this). He had also grown quite a bit so now he looked a bit taller than normal kids his age.

"How long until Naruto-kun can get out of the tank and begin training? I want him to get as strong as possible so when I take over his body I will be able to benefit the most" asked Orochimaru as he continued to gaze at Naruto with joy practically radiating off of him. He was so close to obtaining his immortality he could just feel it.

"Well sire I estimate it will be about a month before Naruto-kun can leave the tank safely and how long it will take him to gain control over his body I am unsure of. He will have go on quite a while without the force of gravity weighing down on him which usually causes the muscles to deteriorate, but with Naruto's body it is possible he won't suffer from this at all and be able to start training the moment he comes out of the tank, so I can't be sure" spoke Kabuto as he looked away from Orochimaru who didn't look too pleased about not knowing about how long it would take for Naruto to begin training, but Kabuto figured Orochimaru was in a good mood and didn't say anything about killing him if he didn't figure it out soon.

"Well it is of no consequence. As soon as the boy gets out send him off with Kimimaro to begin training to use the Dead Bone Pulse bloodline limit. I figure he will be able to discipline the boy enough so that he will follow me without question and do anything I tell him to do. Maybe he will even embrace the idea of becoming one with me like Kimimaro did, but it will take time as I have to make sure I will be able to fend off the Kyuubi when I extract it from the boy, make sure Naruto doesn't die, and make sure possessing him will still be possible, so it could take quite a while to be able to possess him, but I am sure it will all be worth it" spoke Orochimaru as he left the lab and went on to running his slowly growing hidden village.

"Of course Orochimaru-sama" spoke Kabuto, but when he looked back over at Naruto he just got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that the boy would do something that wouldn't be in his (Kabuto's) best interest. Kabuto quickly shook of the feeling and went back to work.

What neither Orochimaru nor Kabuto knew was that being a jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox did more than just increase one's regenerative abilities. It also gave Naruto heightened senses so even though Naruto was underwater and only semi conscience he had heard what Orochimaru wanted to do to him. He quickly realized that Orochimaru had betray him like Konoha had, so he (Using his enhanced brain power he had recently received) began plotting on ways to get stronger than the snake sannin so he didn't become his victim. He realized that he would have to play the part of Orochimaru's faithful servant for a long time but it was better than being absorbed by him or whatever he planned on doing.

(Back in Konoha)

The Sandaime Hokage was rubbing his temples for what felt like the thousandth time. He had been stuck in his office all day doing paper work when a sharp pain could be felt in his heart. At first he had thought it was a heart attack, something he really didn't need right now, but then he realized it was more than something physical it was something spiritual. He instantly knew it just had to have had something to do with Naruto so he sent out his best and most trustworthy ANBU ninja to go check on him. His body froze when they came back empty handed and said that they couldn't find him.

The Hokage himself had gone to Naruto's apartment and check to make sure Naruto was gone as they had said. He searched the entire village but couldn't find the little blonde haired boy, so he had his best ninja search for any foul play. When they returned saying they couldn't find any trace of him leaving the village it threw up red flags in his mind. Instantly he called a council meeting to discuss what their next course of action should be.

Inside the council room stood all of the heads of the individual organizations within Konoha such as the jonin commander, the head of the ANBU, Medical ninja, etc… There were also the heads of the clans around Konoha such as the Shimura, Aburame, Akimichi, Inuzaka, Hyuga, Uchiha, Kurama, Yamanaka, Nara, and of course the lesser clans that nobody mentions. Then there was the section of the council that Saritobi hated the most. The civilian council was by far the most corrupt part of the council, but they were still needed to run the village, but he knew that they were slowly destroying the village with their greed but didn't have the backbone to do anything about it.

"Why have you summoned up Hokage-_sama_" spoke Hiruzen's old teammate turned rival for the Hokage position. He was the head of the supposedly dismantled 'ROOT' division, an elder on both the council and the Shimura clan, and a political power house. His name was Danzō Shimura and he was a real pain in Saritobi's ass.

"I have come to report that Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox, has gone missing from within the village. We suspect foul play is in order due to there being no signs of Naruto actually leaving the village and he himself not being within the village as well" spoke the Hokage as he rubbed his temples. He knew that the civilian council would cheer as much as he hated it, but the looks on the faces of everyone else was much more helpful than the useless civilian council.

"Hokage we must send out search parties to find Naruto Uzumaki immediately. If one of the other villages did in fact capture him then it will be a server blow to our military might and might start another war" shouted Tsume as she stood up and looked across the room at the Hokage. She didn't hate the kid as she knew he was just as much a victim of the foxes attack as anyone else, but he was forced to suffer the most. She wished she had gone with her gut instinct and adopted Naruto regardless of what the Hokage said as she knew he wouldn't have actually stopped her, but she knew that it would make the rest of the village weary of her clan and the rest of the clan heads would undoubtedly be jealous of her for gaining more power so fast.

"What does it matter if the demon was captured or not? We should be happy another village has taken that little monster off of our hands" spoke one of the most corrupt villagers in the village. He was fat with short dark hair and had an easily forgettable face.

"Sigh why do you think another village would just take something you claim is just a burden on the village" asked Shikaku Nara as he looked from his clan head seat at the civilian with intelligent eyes.

The fat civilian looked dumb struck, probably at the fact that someone would question him over something like that, but then began to think about it before speaking again. "I don't know" said the fat civilian.

"It is because jinchuriki are symbols of power. The nine tailed fox is by far the most powerful of all the bijuu, which is why Hashirama kept it as Konoha's and gave the reset to the other villages. Even Kumo, who has the eight and two tails, are not able to match up to use bijuu wise simply because even though the eight and two tails makes ten it still does not mean that they have more power than the nine tails. Let me put it in simple terms so you will be able to understand. A genin, who was able to master the all of the power of the nine tailed fox, who scored the lowest academy grade, which would make them the 'dobe' of the year, would be able to match if not defeat the Hokage in battle. That is how great the power of the nine tailed fox is. The main reason most villages attack us in pairs is because they realize that if a jinchuriki were able to master the power of the nine tails then they would have almost no chance of winning even two or maybe even three on one" spoke Shikaku as he began racking his brain on how to solve this new probable. He didn't like it that he would have to work so much, but he knew that if he didn't his wife would kill him.

"That is impossible" shouted the civilian as he looked at Shikaku with unbelievably scared eyes.

"It is very much true. The bijuu represent the power that the hidden villages possess. Now that our own bijuu has gone missing we no longer have the right to call ourselves the most powerful village in the elemental nations. We will have dropped down to the second or even possible the third. If the Hokage had listened to me and let me train him in 'ROOT' we wouldn't be having these problems" spoke Danzō as he gave Saritobi the stack eye, but the glare from Saritobi told him he was in for it.

"And I have told you on multiple occasions that Mito Uzumaki, the first Hokage's wife, stated that only love and humanity will be able to keep the bijuu at bay, something even Hashirama, Kushina, and the Yodaime agreed with. Now are you going to sit there, look me in the eyes, and tell me that four fuinjutsu masters that far exceed our own knowledge was wrong and you were right, or are you going to shut up about wanting to put Naruto in your 'dismantled' 'ROOT' program" asked the Hokage as he shot Danzō a bit of his KI which make Danzō start to sweat.

"Then I suggest we use the Uzumaki clan's fuinjutsu knowledge to upgrade our barriers and other defenses" spoke Danzō as he tried to avoid the embarrassment he had just received from Saritobi in front of the entire shinobi council.

"We can't. Mito and Kushina both made sure that only a true blooded Uzumaki could get at those seals and scrolls and not even Jiraiya would even have a chance at getting past those seals" spoke Hiruzen as he thought about what he was going to do in order to defend their village.

"We have to find that brat and bring him back to the village" shouted a pink haired woman from the back side of the council room. She was the loudest, most obnoxious woman Hiruzen had ever had the displeasure to be around, and she was on the council which meant he had to deal with her all the time.

"That is what we are trying to do Miss Haruno, so please unless you have something helpful to say be quite" spoke the Hokage as he ignored the shocked, angry, and embarrassed look the woman had on her face. "We will need to increase the number of ninja we have in our village and also try and make them as strong as possible. As of now I am officially calling in a state of emergence and martial law in order to protect the village. I want the elders to start putting up propaganda to increase the number of future ninja. Danzō I am giving you permission to restart your 'ROOT' program, but any and all recruits must be briefed on what will happen to them and they must all be willing to join. Also they must be at least sixteen to join" spoke the Hokage as he began giving everyone else jobs that he would expect them to do or they would suffer for it.


End file.
